


Core

by Aguma



Series: "Tsunage" [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble Collection, Freeform, M/M, Memories, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguma/pseuds/Aguma
Summary: "Tsunage" is always the core of Kuroo's soul. And who said that Tsukishima can't have it too.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: "Tsunage" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829824
Kudos: 14





	Core

Tsukishima still got asked about Kuroo quite often from his friend until now. They asked him about "how is Kuroo doing", "where is Kuroo now" and sometime they are asking if he is still keep in thouch and still friend with Kuroo. When Tsukishima got questions like that, he will remember the last conversation he had with Kuroo. It was the day he had his last match in Tokyo, his last match in National. Despite his tight schedule, Kuroo were there to watch his match and met him after that.

After Kuroo nagging him to eat something, he agree to have dinner with him. When Kuroo invite Yamaguchi and freak duo, Yamaguchi decline Kuroo's offer then literally shoving Tsukishima to Kuroo. Tsukishima glare at Yamaguchi but he just wave them goodbye with smile and the freak duo snickering behind him

They were decided to eat ramen. Tsukishima eating his ramen slowly while listening Kuroo talking about his collage life and how the exam is killing him when he decide to asked him a question.

"Why did you stop playing volleyball?" Tsukishima mumbling.

Kuroo put his chopstiks slowly "you know I'm still playing, sometime."

"You know what I mean, kuroo-san." Tsukishima grip his chopstiks tighter.

Kuroo lean foward while grinning "I choose to make sure that every new blood in Japan has a chance to developing their skill and love in volleyball."

"That is why you decide to join JVA? and that specific division?" Tsukishima unconsciously closing their distance and thier nose nearly touching.

"Yes, for the future.... and for You." Kuroo said it while smiling and looking at him stright in the eyes.

Tsukishima will always remember that day because Kuroo gave him soft and genuine smile he never saw before.

That is one of many reason why Tsukishima decide to continue playing and become V league player. Because as long as he playing volleyball, he will meet with Kuroo again. And the truth is, Tsukishima doesn't mind people asking him about Kuroo.

"Tsunage" is always the core of Kuroo's soul. And who said that Tsukishima can't have it too.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for the grammatical error because english is not my native language. and this is the first time I writing story in english.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.
> 
> I decide to writing this story because of the last chapter (401) and how much I cried because of it.
> 
> I still not ready for next week. I will never ready, ever.
> 
> Thank You for reading this :')
> 
> feel free to leave a comment :)


End file.
